galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Himara Iyunu
Himara Iyunu (født 6 august 1982, Tokyo - Japan) var en av mange elever ved Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom. Hun var plassert i huset ravnklo noe hun var meget fornøyd med. Hatten mente hun kunne passe i smygard også, men hun selv var ikke helt enig i det. Hun ble født i Tokyo og bodde der sine første seks år før hun flyttet til London. Tidligere liv Himara ble født en klar morgen i august. Hun kom til livet med et kraftig skrik og to stolte fornøyde foreldre. Det var ingenting galt med barnet noe de to unge foreldrene var lettet over. Det tok ikke lang tid før de fikk ta henne med hjem til sine besteforeldre som ikke hadde hatt noen små jenter å dulle med. Foreldrenes søsken hadde nemlig bare fått sønner. Himara's første seks år gikk til å passe sine to små kusiner som kom noen år etter henne og vente på at fetterne hennes skulle komme tilbake fra skolen de gikk på. De gikk på en magiskole der noe hun ikke var klar over før hun fikk brevet sitt fra Galtvort. Da Himara fylte seks flyttet hun og foreldrene til London der hun startet på gompeskole. Hun hadde det ikke noe godt der og ble mobbet både fysisk og psykisk. Tiden på Galtvort Hennes første skole år var meget krevende for henne. Hun var svært tilbakeholden og turde ikke ta kontakt som regel. Men ettersom tiden gikk fikk hun sterke bånd til flere elever. Hun er ikke lenger tilbakeholden og redd takket være dem. Det var ikke mye å si om livet hennes på Galtvort. Hun har ikke hatt noen store problem om en ikke regner all diskusjonen og hat-skap mellom flere av elevene. Tiden i Japan Midt i hennes tredje skole år på Galtvort måtte hun og foreldrene flytte tilbake til Japan for å overta farmorens gård, ettersom de andre familiemedlemmene ikke hadde lyst til å overta dem. Dermed måtte Himara reise fra alle sine venner og kjæresten. Personlighet Himara er en slags blanding av ravnklo og smygard. Hun kan nok kalles en "ravngard". Hun er smart og alt det der samtidig som hun kan være slu og kald. Dette kommer så klart an på humøret og hvem hun er med. Er hun med Cuardo-tvillingene er det ikke så lurt å ta kontakt ettersom de irriterer henne grenseløst. Men er hun med andre er hun som regel varm og snill. Hun er ikke den typen som dømmer deg etter vennene du har. Det er ikke slik at hun skubber deg unna og ikke vil la deg ta kontakt om du er en person som andre venner av henne ikke liker. Med mindre hun hår fått forbud mot å snakke med deg, men det er kun to som får gi henne slike forbud så sjansen er ikke stor. Utseende Hun er ganske pen når det kommer til dette. Hun har store nøttebrune øyne og brunt hår som bølger seg ned over skuldrene. Det brune håret er fortiden farget og er isblått vell å merke. Hun er verken kjempe høy eller kjempe lav, men på grunn av sin asiatiske familie er hun ikke mer en rundt 1.55. Stilen er det ikke noe uvanlig med. Hun går med det hun føler for. Det blir som regel svart og blått eller andre neon farger. Hun går så klart i skoleuniformen i skoletiden og har ikke særlig i mot det heller, selv om hun som de fleste andre gjerne ville ha sluppet unna. Familie Himara's familie er ikke noe å skryte av egentlig. Morens foreldre og farens far er død, men ellers er de fleste oppegående. Hennes mor har en yngre bror og en eldre søster og faren har en eldre søster. Morens søster har en datter som er fem år yngre en henne og tvilling gutter som er fem år eldre en henne. Morens bror hadde en åtte år yngre en henne, men hun døde like etter Himara begynte på skolen. Farens eldre søster har en sønn som er syv år eldre en henne. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Ravnklo Kategori:Heks